


“Why is there a dragon in my fridge?” “It was hot.”

by everybodygotawaterbuffalo



Series: A dragon, an elf, a siren, a vampire, and a shapeshifter walk into a kpop band [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Hide and Seek, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Part Cat, and part deer, but not really, it's more cat and mouse, or rather cat and dragon, yeah they don't get it either, yeri is part human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodygotawaterbuffalo/pseuds/everybodygotawaterbuffalo
Summary: Yeri hasn't shifted in a while and she's getting antsy. Luckily, they have a day off and an open dorm: perfect for Hide and Seek!





	“Why is there a dragon in my fridge?” “It was hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how hard it was to not start this with “according to all known laws of aviation...” You’re welcome.   
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!!

According to all known laws of nature, Yeri shouldn’t exist. Although interspecies relationships are very common, interspecies  _ children _ are significantly less so. With a cat-shifter mom and a deer-shifter dad, she ought to have gotten only one of their traits, though even her conception was unlikely. 

Luckily, most people don’t notice at first. The only signs of her species in her human form are her ears and tail, and even those aren’t out much for official events. Anyway, people tend to see either the cat tail or the deer ears and assume she’s a fullblood of that species. 

Yeri loves her animal forms -- all of them. See, most shifters have one or maybe two forms, but between her mom and dad, she got three: a brown housecat, a snow leopard, and a white-tailed deer. Cats usually have two forms, but deer usually don’t. Cats, as predators, often find it useful to have a common form, the one with a trait represented in her human form, as well as a more aggressive form. Only a handful of people have seen Yeri in her snow leopard form, and those who have respect her much more for it. It only manifests in stressful or dangerous situations, hence why she doesn’t shift into that often. 

Very few people who aren’t related to her have actually seen her in any of her fully animal forms. Her girls have, obviously, as well as some of the managers and stylists, but basically no one else has. Well, more people have seen her in her deer form as that’s the form she roams outside in, but they don’t tend to know it’s her. 

There’s a short list of places Yeri always feels 100% confident transforming and the main one is their dorm. It’s a bit hard to be a deer in the small apartment, but both of her cat forms are perfectly content to drape over furniture (or people) and curl up in sunny corners. Luckily, there’s a park nearby where she can get her deer energy out. 

One of her favorite things about Irene is her baby dragon form. Although her main form is the size of a medium house, her more compact form is just about the same size as Yeri’s housecat. This allows for her favorite game: hide and seek. 

Now, the version of hide and seek these two play doesn’t quite follow the traditional set of rules. For one, neither of them stays in a stationary hiding spot. For another, the winner is decided by something closer to cat and mouse than hide and seek. 

The basic rules are as follows: when the game begins, they each have forty-five seconds to find a good place to start. Once the time’s up, they each begin sneaking around, trying to pounce on the other first. Whoever manages to pin the other down first wins. The odds are surprisingly even, considering Irene’s existed much longer than Yeri, though she doesn’t spend much time in her baby dragon form. 

It’s been a couple months since Yeri last shifted. Between a comeback then a tour, even shifting to sleep hasn’t happened. Yeri can feel her leopard crawling under her skin, and knows if she doesn’t shift soon she’ll have a rather large furry problem on her hands and that’s not what anyone wants. Normally she shifts at least once a week, hence why her animals are getting edgy. She’s woken up with claws three times this week and it’s time to cut this off before the older girls have to intervene. She hasn’t told them how long it’s been without shifting since they’ve all been busy, but she needs to play. Luckily, they’ve got a day off so she’s got a great opportunity. Hide and seek it is. 

“Irene? Do you want to play with me?” Irene immediately perks up at the thought. 

“Absolutely! Hide and seek?” 

“Of course!” Yeri watches Irene shed her human form for the little breadbox-sized dragon before allowing herself to shrink and transform into a brown housecat. Immediately, all the stress she’d been holding for the past couple weeks dissolves. She stretches, preparing herself for the game. In this form, especially since she hasn’t shifted in so long, it’s important to stretch before exercise like this where she’s likely to be twisting into odd positions to escape. 

Luckily for the two of them, the other girls know not to get involved when hide and seek is going on. Joy freaked out a bit the first couple times they played because she hadn’t spent much time around animal shifters before, but they all got used to it quickly. Although it looks scary and often malevolent, it’s all in good fun and both dragon and cat are fully in control of their actions. 

From the main room, both animals split off in opposite directions for a couple minutes before they begin the hunt. Yeri’s always been better at hiding, especially since she blends in with the surroundings better than a shiny gold dragon, but Irene has sharper predator instincts. 

After about a half hour of fruitless searching all around the dorm, Irene enters the kitchen with an idea. It’s kind of ridiculous, but if it’s stupid and it works it ain’t stupid. See, Yeri has heat-vision. She doesn’t use it often, but hide and seek is one of the few times she brings it out. Irene, of course, has an internal body temperature of roughly the inside of a volcano no matter what form she’s in, so she’s like a beacon to Yeri. 

Her idea is to hide in the fridge, where the cold surroundings will hopefully null some of her heat signature and, if she’s lucky, she won’t accidentally cook anything. Tucking herself in neatly with just an eye and half her snout outside, Irene waits. 

Just as she sees a tail flick around the corner into the kitchen, Wendy enters and immediately notices the fridge and accompanying dragon. 

“Why is there a dragon in my fridge?” she asks, lifting Irene down gently. Irene only has enough time to see a pair of smug brown eyes before she’s pinned. 

“It was hot.” Yeri’s voice is equally smug, even coming from the tiny cat body. Irene glares up at her, but they all know there’s no heat behind it. 

“I win!” she announces brightly, shifting smoothly back to human form. “I’m also hungry. Wendy, are you going to cook? I can help!” Wendy is about to respond when another voice cuts in.

“Actually, babygirl, would you mind coming to my room first?” Everyone in the kitchen looks to the door to see Joy, who’s starting to look a little more fae than she should. 

“Looks like we’re all hungry. You go take care of her, honey. I’ll get some food made -- I know how draining that is,” Wendy says calmly, ushering Yeri towards Joy. 

The two of them disappear into Joy’s room. Yeri pops back out momentarily to flip the sign on the door from “Welcome to Sunshine Candy Fairy Land” to “Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here” to signal feeding time. As much as Joy pretends to dislike the sign, Yeri herself made it so she isn’t too salty. 

Irene, having returned to her human form as well, resigns herself to helping Wendy in the kitchen now that Yeri’s otherwise occupied and Seulgi is nowhere to be found. Well, any excuse to flirt with her girlfriend is a good one. 


End file.
